Asuka Kojou
Kojou Asuka (古城アスカ) is a young LBX prodigy in Danball Senki W. Appearance Asuka has dark blonde hair held up by a cap with a yellow pin on it. She has dark blue eyes and pale skin. She is always seen with a brown bagpack which is shaped like a cat and is full of tomato juice. She wears a white shirt with a red tie and dark gray short pants which makes everyone think that Asuka is a boy, including Hiro Oozora. Her posture is also more like a boy. In WARS she looks much more girly than she did before. Her hair is much longer and she wears a white collar shirt, loose aqua tie, black hoodie, red pants and bracelets on both wrists. She also has lipstick. Personality Asuka is a cheerful person and carefree who likes tomato juice. She is a smart LBX player and good at using strategy. Asuka has the habit of puting her hands on her head. Sometimes, she can act a little feminine in episode 52. Her voice is more like a boy, instead of a girl. She also referred to as a 'tomboy' because she uses the pronunciation 'Ore', the manly 'I' rather than 'Watashi/Atashi', the most common 'I' for women and when being formal. Asuka can be rather stubborn, competitive and carefree, agreeing to take on a trivial race despite she should be more prudent at times. She is very hyperactive, which is shown in many scenes, especially the one where she tries to give Otacross 'inspiration' by doing a funky dance. She jumps to conclusions very fast, such as how she accused Ban of stealing her CCM before the start of Artemis 2051. Chronology Season 2 Asuka make her first appearance when she was looking for her CCM in her bagpack that is full of tomato juice. She scolded Ban Yamano that he stole it until Jessica found it in Asuka's pants. She thanked Jessica and enter the Artemis alone. She won at the A block without using a single attack function which makes Ban and the others shocked. She overheard Ban and Hiro searching for the assassin, and realized the individual was Jackal after taking a picture of his CCM. After the C Block match, she was the one who found the assassin and stopped him from escaping. She made it to the final and defeated Ban and Hiro at the same time with her Vampire Cat Devil Soul and won the 2051 Artemis. She made a speech and said the word "Nee-chan" which means big sister and it made everyone shocked about the fact that she was a girl. Hiro invited Asuka to join them because they needed her ability to save the world from Detector but she declined it and left them. Asuka reappeared in Episode 29 as a slave player for Omega Dain to protect the missile from Detector and NICS. Ban and Hiro tried to save her, though she gained the upper hand throughout the battle until Kazuya Aoshima interrupted and quickly defeated her with his Achilles Deed. After that, she joined them: mostly for revenge against Omega Dain for brainwashing her. After being told to be on standby, she was seen as a busybody by Ran, who was conversing with Yuuya but Ran did not mind about it. The next morning, it was revealed that she ended up sleeping in the same room as the boys, specifically on Hiro's bed instead of the girls bedroom probably because she was battling with him the whole night. After defeating Omega Dain, Asuka and her friends decided to go back to their hometown, but it wasn't the end yet until Mizel came to make the world "perfect". In episode 45, Asuka finds destroying one Vector extremely taxing, eventually teaming up with Jessica and Asuka to defeat even one. In episode 49, Asuka joins Ban, Cobra, and Ran to mimes in A Country. Quotes *''"Take this, even ghosts can't handle this, Triple Head Spear!!!", Asuka's finishing battle quote. *"Takeru, your big sis won!", Asuka's victory speech. Recruitment Danball Senki Wars To recruit Asuka, she needs to be defeated first in the Under-Ranking Battles. After doing so, she will be available on the LBX Player List. She will have the following information: *Level at Recruitment: 100 *SC Cost: 110500 *Specialty Weapons: **Lance Style **Gun Style *LBX: Vampire Cat *Armor Frame Levels **Knight: 100 **Strider: 50 **Brawler: 50 **Wild: 50 Hissatsu functions Danball Senki Wars *'Pylon Bunker' (Initial) *'Spread Shot' (Initial) *'Lightning Lance' (LV 5) *'Bloody Rain' (LV 9) *'Phalanx' (LV 13) *'Hundred Buster' (LV 17) *'Force Shield' (LV 21) *'Zero Reload' (LV 25) *'Kagenui' (LV 29) *'Megashot Shell' (LV 33) *'Shark Blast' (LV 37) *'Wing Shooter' (LV 41) *'Flame Raid' (LV 45) *'Mega Rail Gun' (LV 49) *'Devil Soul' (LV 54) *'Great Bomber''' (LV 60) Trivia *Asuka has a liking towards tomato juice, a reference towards her LBX with a battling lust for blood thirst. *She refers to herself as "ore"(俺), which is frequently used by men. *She is often mistaken as a male *In the Danball Senki W Drama CD series, it was mentioned that Asuka has longer hair underneath her cap, though the length remained unknown. Category:LBX players Category:Artemis Finalists Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Slave Player Category:LBX Player Champions Category:NICS Category:Danball Senki W Characters Category:Tournament Participants Category:Game Playable Characters Category:Cameo Characters in WARS Category:Artemis Champions